


The Worst Goddaughter Ever

by Chaerring



Series: The Maggie Banner Series [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Darcy and Bruce had a girl, Gen, JARVIS is the best godfather, Kid Fic, Kiddie Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Chapter 3 of TheGreatSporkWielder's "Waking Up in Vegas" where Darcy and Bruce promised to make JARVIS godfather of their first child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Margaret Rebecca Banner had a mystery to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Goddaughter Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking Up in Vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413645) by [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/pseuds/TheGreatSporkWielder). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Maggie. I don't even have any Coldstone's right now. 
> 
> Thanks to the TheGreatSporkWielder for beta-ing this and putting up with all my babbling distraction from the things I should be working on. This one is alllll her fault, and as such, is gifted to her.

Four- year- old Margaret Rebecca Banner had a mystery to solve. She knew her family was big and busy, but she saw all of them sometimes. All of them except for her godfather, Jarvis. He was always there, always helping her and the rest of the family, but she never got to see him. He told even better bedtime stories than her Momma and always knew exactly what song she wanted to listen to as she went to sleep, but he'd never come in to kiss her hair or tuck her in like her Daddy did or even give her the _best_ piggy back rides like her other Daddy. Maggie felt like it had taken her a long time to realize she never saw her godfather and when she finally did, she felt guilty. She didn't want to ask him, because then he would _know_ she had never realized before. She also had the same problem if she asked anyone else.

 

Godfather Jarvis was _always_ listening and _always_ watching. Maggie had learned that when she had tried to get into her Daddy's lab and Uncle Tony's workshop....more than once. It was just that her Daddy's and her Uncle's toys were so much _cooler_ than hers. They were big and shiny and had _lasers._ Her toys were shiny, but they didn't have _lasers_ and they weren't that big because she was still small. Uncle Tony had promised to make her bigger toys when she got older, though. 

 

The only solution was to find a hiding place where her godfather wasn't watching and listening, and she could ask someone about it. So Maggie devised a plan and picked the most likely person to fall for it. 

 

It wasn't hard to find Uncle Tony. The problem was getting his attention without involving her godfather. It was a challenge Maggie had never tried to under take before, but she had some ideas. It was almost too easy to sneak by him. For once, his workshop doors weren't locked and he wasn't working with the things Daddy threatened to call her green Daddy to make Uncle Tony put away when she was around. The days all of her parents were busy were the best, because then Uncle Tony would show her how to _make_ things, as long as Jarvis didn't tattle. Jarvis had a lot of safety rules, which were boring, but okay because it meant she didn't get ouchies or boo-boos. 

 

So, Maggie took the opportunity to creep past Uncle Tony, covering her ears because of his loud music, and headed for the car she thought was the smallest, and therefore the easiest for her to open. Then, because Uncle Tony was silly and a lot of words Momma had told her she couldn't repeat, it was easy to open the car door because he never locked them. Momma always locked her door when they went shopping because "New York was New York." 

 

Maggie hadn't figured out what that meant, yet, but she was sure she would in time. Her Daddy said she was very smart, even when she got mad and couldn't talk so well as she normally did. She climbed up into the seat and leaned back until there was a break in the noise and she could push herself forward to lay both of her small hands on the steering wheel horn. She had never seen her Uncle jump so high. He was never surprised by anything. 

 

She held her breath, waiting to see if he would get mad or laugh. She could never tell with Uncle Tony; some things were okay and some just _weren't_ , but this time his face broke out in a grin.

 

"Hey, Sprocket. What are you doing down here?"

 

"We need ice cream, Uncle Tony. Not just any kind of ice cream, but _Coldstone's_."

 

She watched his eyebrow climb high on his forehead.

 

"Coldstone's, Maggie? I don't want to get in trouble with you mother. She said that's only for big problems. Do you have a big problem, Sprocket?"

 

Right then and there, Maggie knew her Uncle would help her. He was playing with her, making it hard, but he hadn't said no. If Uncle Tony meant no he said it right away, otherwise it was always yes. She could feel her eyes getting hot and her vision got blurry like she was going to cry. She couldn't cry now though, because then Jarvis would try and make it better. He always tried to make it better when she cried and then she'd spill the whole thing and he wouldn't want her to be his goddaughter anymore because she was the _worst goddaughter ever._

 

"Oh yeah, that looks like a Coldstone problem. C'mon, let's find a car with a back seat, grab the spare booster seat and we'll go for Coldstone's."

 

Maggie managed to hold it all in until they were out of the car and she could be sure Jarvis wasn't listening. Uncle Tony had even let them sit at the bar counter instead of a table. Uncle Steve never let her do that when they had milkshakes once a month because he was afraid she would fall off.

 

"Okay. You've got your ice cream; I've got my ice cream. I think we can solve this Coldstone -worthy problem now."

 

Maggie took a deep breath and then she let it all pour out.

 

"I'm the _worst goddaughter ever_ , Uncle Tony. I never realized Jarvis didn't give me good night kisses after his stories, but he doesn't ever! I _never_ get to see him. I don't think I _ever_ have even when I was a baby! He must think I don't love him because I never hugged him!"

 

For a few moments, Maggie watched while her uncle stared at her. Then her stomach dropped and she realized maybe this was one problem not even Coldstone's and Uncle Tony could solve together. Maybe...maybe if she asked her Daddy, he could get her other Daddy and all four of them could solve the problem. Then her uncle's face kind of crumpled and he turned on his stool to pick her up and pull her close in a tight hug.

 

"Oh, Sprocket. You're something else, you know that?"

 

"Momma says that all the time."

 

Uncle Tony laughed loudly and his special glowing heart bumped her nose.

 

"Well, you are. Don't worry. I'll make sure you can see JARVIS, but, Maggie, you won't ever be able to really hug and kiss him...JARVIS is special. You know that, right?"

 

Maggie nodded as seriously as she could. Her Daddy had told her that a lot of people were special, but that it didn't make them bad, even if they seemed strange at first.

 

"Lots of people are special."

 

"Yeah, but JARVIS, he's really special. He lives in the house, in my cars, and my armor and in the phones. You knew he was everywhere. That's why. JARVIS isn't a man like your Dad and me. He's something else."

 

Maggie tried to wrap her mind around that.

 

"He's like a ghost, but...not dead."

 

She wasn't sure the face her uncle made was a good one, but eventually he nodded. 

 

"Yeah, something like that. Now, finish up your ice cream. I've got to get back to work soon."

 

Maggie wasn't satisfied, but she didn't know what else she could do.

 

Three days later, when Maggie went bounding through the tower to go wake up her parents, a tall, thin man with hair blonder than Uncle Steve's appeared out of a black spot on the wall and said.

 

"Good morning, Miss Margaret."

 

"Jarvis!"

 

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> JARVIS's tall, thin, and blond look is ~~obviously~~ his voice actor Paul Bettany.


End file.
